User talk:PaperScraps
For future reference, only administrators are permitted to remove quality issue templates after they have reviewed improvements. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 01:37, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing. I'll check it as soon as I get some time to focus on reading. --Remos talk 06:44, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Blood Wights Artwork Oi PaperScraps, if you made that banner by yourself, A fucking + mate. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 15:48, April 21, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX I did make it myself, thanks dude! Also I am not sure if I ever thanked you Algrim for making that artwork for me. It's been like a year ago, but nevertheless thanks mate. --PaperScraps (talk) 17:49, April 22, 2016 (UTC) I really really like your artwork, I was wondering if you might be willing to do a portrait of Lycastos for me. Maybe he and one of your characters could cross paths at some point as well. Either way please let me knowBrowncoatMando (talk) 05:08, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for liking it. :) Sure I'll give it a shot once get the time to read the page. --PaperScraps (talk) 17:44, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Argus Cluster You have any use for a cold weather focused unit in Argus? I can give you one- http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/44th_Fidea would be interested in seeing them fight Nids. Wanted to ask for permission firstBrowncoatMando (talk) 05:54, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing BrownCoat. If you want to write something up you can go ahead and use one of the planets I have listed in the cluster or add your own. I have a fleet in mind supposed to be operating in the cluster by the name of Karkinos, you can use that name or pick your own, and I'll be sure to remember your infantry if I get to writing something chilly myself :) --PaperScraps (talk) 11:13, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Got an idea- said cold planet is Rufex- have a genestealer cult fighting alongside the Nids so its not just bugs. something about the image of Nids in snow strikes me somehow. do I have permission to edit to include the details of what I'm writing on the page? BrowncoatMando (talk) 15:23, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Sounds very cool, look forward to reading it. Yeah you can edit the page freely, I'm all for adding more content to it. :) --PaperScraps (talk) 22:22, September 23, 2016 (UTC) would be easier to carry on this conversation if you left your replies on my talk page- there should be a link to it after my signature. also just started a new regiment to fight alongside them- if you have any input feel free to edit.http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Valdore_21st_Combined_Arms_Regiment BrowncoatMando (talk) 22:52, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Please license and categorize files you upload appropriately. Files that fail to do so are removed as spam/vandalism. --Remos talk 06:31, September 27, 2016 (UTC) do you know what Agnus Dei means? a cool name for a knight to be sure but maybe a bit inappropriate for the settingBrowncoatMando (talk) 23:33, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Yes I often look up things I name :D . It's a christian hymn translating to Lamb of God. It obviously has a certain meaning nowadays, but I thought the name fit well and there are other Titans named after biblical hymns, and in the 40k universe the name could just be taken by its literal meaning. --PaperScraps (talk) 12:05, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Think you should be following the 44th Fidea and the Valdore 21st too. I don't have any battles against Karkinos planned beyond them fighting on Rufex(apart from the Valdore, maybe along side another tribal group besides the Wohz)BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:40, October 8, 2016 (UTC) There still Chaos cults active in the "present day" Argus Cluster? have an idea for one, a corrupted Rogue Trader who has his own army/fleet(a couple of cruisers at least) and owns his own moon- just as corrupt.BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:50, October 22, 2016 (UTC)